Castlevania: Resurrection
by Fizzbit
Summary: I know it was cancelled, but this is my own rendition. My friends have told me it's pretty good so far. And ya know what? Alucard's gonna be in it!!! Please R/R. Good reviews, please.


CASTLEVANIA: RESURRECTION  
  
Note: I do not own Castlevania in any way, nor do I own the characters. I know that CV:Resurrection was cancelled for the Dreamcast, but this is my own rendition of what it may have been like... Thank you, and have a good reading.  
  
**********************************  
  
1  
  
The full moon rose high in the night sky. There were no stars shining, yet there, on the large hill, the Archangel of Death and Destruction, Uriel, stood, his curved scyth wielded before him as a young woman lay on a makeshift altar, unconscious.  
  
Uriel looked up; the 6 planets beyond Earth had to be aligned exactly behind the moon, after which the planet Pluto, named after the God of Darkness, would send a bursting ray of light, brighter than the sun, through Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, and then through the moon, landing on the exact site that Uriel stood at now, rising Castlevania.   
  
But first, Uriel held a locket in his right hand, which he put around the sacrifice's neck. Inside held a small painting of Count Dracula's niece, the Countess Elizabeth Bartley. When the time came, he would thrust the scythe down through the locket. When Castlevania rose, the Countess would arise also from her grave. Together, she and Count Dracula would be invincible, fearing no threat from the Belmont family.  
  
Mars finally came into alignment. Uriel's scythe dropped. The girl let out a scream of pain, but she soon fell silent. He then stepped back as the ray of light came down upon the pool of blood.  
  
The churning sea below the cliff started to leap up high, almost to where Uriel stood, and the winds increased their speed furiously. When it stopped, Castlevania stood there, and everything quieted and stopped, as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
The dark angel walked into the ancient castle, and stood in the room as Dracula pushed the lid from his coffin, and sat up, groaning and rubbing his forehead. He then got out of the coffin and stood, looking at Uriel.  
  
"I see another resurrection has been successful, Uriel. But I sense another presence in the castle other than you and I. Whom, may I ask, is it?" Dracula inquired, looking around.  
  
Before the skeleton could speak, a young girl stepped into the room, her greenish tinted black hair trailing down her back as her glimmering yellow eyes shone in the candlelight, her body clad in a red silk dress. Her lips were full, painted a blood red, and when she saw Dracula, she smiled, revealing pearl white fangs.  
  
"Uncle Vlad!" she exclaimed, running forward and embracing Dracula. He was startled at first, but he gladly returned the embrace.  
  
"My dear Elizabeth, it has been too long! How did you come back?" the Vampire lord said.  
  
That is when Uriel spoke up after adjusting his cloak, "I resurrected her as well... I figured that since the Belmonts were such a disturbance, and that Countess Bartley turned out to be quite a challenge for them last time, I would bring her back. Together, you two will not be brought down so easily."  
  
A small smile creeped upon Dracula's lips. He stayed silent before replying, "Excellent. Uriel, what year is this?"  
  
"The year 1917... nearly 75 years since your last exile, my Master," Uriel replied, bowing his head slightly. He then turned to Countess Bartley, "Forgive me for not freeing you earlier, but Master kept me so busy to where I could not think of bringing you back, although the demons longed for your presence in the castle again."  
  
"It is alright, Uriel. I forgive you. I am more concerned about my Uncle's life than my own. Although I do thank you greatly for bringing me back so I can be reunited with my dear Uncle once more," Elizabeth said, giving a light curtsy to him.  
  
2  
466 YEARS EARLIER (The Year 1451)  
  
Sonia sat down on her small rocking chair, slowly rocking herself back and forth, thinking about her past.  
  
She and the entire Belmont Family had been exiled to Warakiya after she defeated Dracula, for the people of Transylvania feared her 'powers,' and, thinking of that horrid thought, she turned back to the small bundled infant in her arms.   
  
Young Trevor Belmont, Sonia's son, had been born three months ago, and she had been in Warakiya for two months. The council had been kind enough to let Sonia continue her pregnancy since she was two months with child, but then after Trevor was born, Sonia had one month to pack, then she had to leave.  
  
Why was Sonia's son part of her exile? He was the son of The Dhampire, Alucard; Dracula's son. Alucard had been a killer before he fell for Sonia, killing villagers in cold blood ever since his Mother, Lisa Tepes, had died. Then Sonia came along and was destined to be the next Vampire Hunter, and Alucard fell in love with her, winning her heart in less than a month, and became the father of her child. Actually, he had met Sonia in Castlevania and had challenged her to a duel. Whoever won would fight Dracula. When Sonia won, Alucard had to flee to go into an eternal sleep, which broke Sonia's heart.  
  
Trevor squirmed when Sonia stopped rocking him, and she smiled down at him, slowly starting to rock him again as she cooed softly to him. Trevor grabbed his mother's index finger with his tiny hand; so tiny that he had to use his entire hand to grip her fingertip.  
  
Sonia never thought that she'd make a good mother. After all, she had fought Dracula, worked her parents' farm for the last 11 years, and she wasn't exactly a feminine girl. Yet here she was, and the one thing she thought when she found out she was with child was, "Sonia Belmont... a mother? How could I be a Mother?"  
  
The fire crackled behind the rocking chair, making Trevor let out a whimper. She softly hushed him before picking him up and putting him in his cradle. He yawned and closed his eyes when she put his blanket over him.  
  
Walking back to her chair, Sonia sat down and rubbed her eyes. She was used to not sleeping for more than 24 hours, but when she did fall asleep, she could easily sleep for an entire day or more.  
  
Leaning back, Sonia closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She had almost nodded off when a small rumble was felt, and she ignored it, but then Trevor started to wail, and the rumble got bigger. Sonia ran over to his cradle and picked him up, holding him close and trying to calm him down, but the rumbling got even more louder, as did Trevor's crying.  
  
Suddenly, it stopped, and Trevor was still crying. Sonia lightly rocked him, "Shh..." it took awhile for him to calm down, but he did.  
  
Sonia then saw a light come from the center of her living room. She put Trevor down again, and looked up at the light.  
  
"Show yourself, coward!!!" she demanded, looking up at the beam of light coming from the ceiling of her home. Only a light humm, almost a hiss, responded.   
  
Sonia balled up her fist and called again, and she received the same response. Finally, she ran into her room and put her armor on, grabbing her whip and sword, fastening them to her belt. She then slowly walked towards the light and stepped inside.  
  
Immediately, she disappeared, and she then found herself on a hard cobblestone street.  
  
Sonia groaned, rubbing her now-aching head. She looked around, seeing people walking on the streets and sidewalks clad in completely weird clothing that she had never seen before, and there were strange carriages that moved without horses.  
  
She slowly stood, thinking 'Where am I?'  
  
Sonia knew that Alucard would know what was going on if he were here now, but he wasn't, and Sonia was all alone now.  
  
She had to find help. Where, she didn't know. She started walking into the streets, knowing she looked a little stupid wearing 16th century clothing...   
  
Sonia started walking to a bar. Why did she know it was a bar? Because they looked like what they did back in Warakiya... bums hanging around it, and the sound of laughter, shouting, and the smell of alcohol coming from it. Maybe she could find help there... maybe...  
  
  
3  
  
"Come on, Belmont, lay down your bet!"  
  
Victor spat into a nearby bucket, although he didn't chew tobacco, and laid down two dollars, looking at his hand of cards, grinning.  
  
"Alright, lay down your hands, boys," the leader of the poker game said.  
  
Victor showed everyone his cards: four aces showed out clearly. Everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
"Damn, Vick, you won AGAIN!"  
  
"I know I did," Victor said, leaning on an arm and smirking triumphantly.  
  
One of the boys looked up towards the entrance, "Hey, who's that girl?"  
  
Another looked up, "She looks like a whore in that getup..."  
  
Victor turned around, "...Where have I seen that face before?" he thought to himself.  
  
The entire bar fell silent as she came in, and one of the men at Victor's table stood and waltzed up to her, "Hey there, beautiful. Need any help with somethin?"  
  
She turned to him, "I need to know where I am..."  
  
"Transylvania, Romania," Victor said, standing from his chair and wiping some whiskey from his bottom lip.  
  
"I'm back in Transylvania..." the girl murmured to herself. Victor kept studying her face, swearing he had recognized her somewhere...  
  
He walked up to her, "What's your name, girl?"  
  
Before she could respond, the man who had approached her first pushed him away, "Hey, step aside, Victor, this one's mine!"  
  
When the girl heard that, she lashed a fist out, decking the man, "Sorry, my heart belongs to someone..."  
  
"But you're a whore! Just look at yourself!" a man shouted to her.  
  
"What..." she asked, her eyes narrowing, "... did you just call me?"  
  
The man was taken aback by the expression on her face, "Uh... nothing..."  
  
"Yeah, it better be nothing..." she grumbled, turning to Victor, "Thank you for the information."  
  
With that, she walked out of the bar. Victor held up a hand, running after her, "Miss, wait!"   
  
She turned to him as they stepped onto the sidewalk, "Yes?"  
  
"I-I never did catch your name," Victor said.   
  
The girl looked up at him, "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that now, good sir."  
  
She started to walk away again, when Victor spoke up, "My name is Victor... Victor Belmont."  
  
The girl halted in her tracks, and turned to face him, "...Belmont?"  
  
Victor nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Then you could probably help me... do you know a place where I could stay for the night?" she asked.  
  
Victor nodded, "Yes. I live in an estate near here. There's a few guest rooms. I'm sure my family wouldn't mind having you there."  
  
She smiled, "Alright then, let's go."  
  
**************************************  
  
Elizabeth looked out the balcony, "Transylvania's changed since I was here last..."  
  
"That was nearly 60 years ago, my dear," Dracula said, walking over and standing next to her, "Things have changed since then."  
  
Elizabeth smiled up at her uncle, "I'm sure I could get used to them, Uncle Vlad..."  
  
"I'm sure you could, Elizabeth," Dracula said, kissing her forehead, "But be warned... men have also changed since then, so be careful when you hunt."  
  
"Don't worry, I shall be careful," she replied as he walked off back to his chamber.   
  
She looked out at the towns, seeing that the Forest of Silence surrounding Castlevania had grown smaller. Damn humans must have cut some trees down for lumber.   
  
"Oh well," she snorted, "we'll kill them all."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Here we are. Home sweet home," Victor said, helping his guest out of the carriage.  
  
They walked into the main hall of the Belmont estate, where paintings of the most famous Belmonts hung.  
  
Victor looked at all of them.   
  
"Wait, I want to look at these," the girl said, stopping and running to the painting of Trevor Belmont. She looked up at it and ran her finger down the side of the painting's face.  
  
Victor watched her look at it, then a painting caught his eye. Down at the far end of the hall was a large painting of the first Belmont to fight the demons of Castlevania and destroy Dracula. He stared at it, then looked toward the girl, back at the painting, the girl, the painting, the girl... his eyes widened.  
  
Sonia Belmont was standing right here in front of him!!!  
  
"Are you Sonia Belmont?" Victor asked the girl.  
  
She looked up when she was addressed, "Yes... how did you know?"  
  
He pointed to the painting of her down at the far end of the hall, "You're the first of our family that destroyed Dracula."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"How in Hell did you get here?" Victor asked, leaning against a wall next to the painting of Solieyu Belmont.  
  
"I'd like to find that out myself... is is this my son, Trevor?" she asked, pointing to the picture she was observing.  
  
Victor nodded, "Yes. He's one of the more famous Belmonts, like you, because he befriended three allies in his quest to destroy Dracula."  
  
She blinked, "But Trevor's only three months old right now..."  
  
Victor looked towards her, "You're from 1451..."  
  
Sonia nodded, "Yes. And who are these other Belmonts? I know none of them. All of them have destroyed Dracula, yet I was the first."  
  
Victor let out a laugh, "There's the confusing part. Sonia, this is the year 1917... almost 470 years since your time. You were brought here somehow, and I think it has to do with Castlevania's reappearance a week ago."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sonia shouted. She ran to a window and looked out, seeing Castlevania standing in the distance, "How could this be?! I thought I destroyed him!"  
  
"Dracula has rerisen several times. After you, Trevor destroyed him, then Simon Belmont, then Christopher Belmont, then Richter Belmont, then Alucard--"  
  
"Alucard...?" she asked, looking to Victor, her eyes wide, "Alucard's still alive?! Where is he?!"  
  
Victor shrugged, "Richter was my Great Great Grandfather. When I was little, he'd tell me stories of his Castlevania adventures. He died when I was seven, but he told me of Alucard and that he disappeared after he saved Richter from Dracula and banished him to Hell. No one's seen him since. We think he's gone into an eternal sleep in the forbidden Graveyard, but no one will dare look for him."  
  
Sonia's shoulders dropped, and she leaned against a wall, "I suppose you know who Alucard was..."  
  
Victor nodded, "Yeah, I do. He was your lover, and father of Trevor. All of the Belmonts are related to Dracula, so we guess that it's from his bloodline that we get our powers. I'm sorry he's not around anymore... he'd be here if he was, and I know he'd be happy to see you."  
  
"No, it's not from your bloodline... well, part of it is, but I'm not part of Dracula's bloodline. I was born with the powers of a Vampire Hunter."  
  
Victor blinked, "..Oh... okay, then my older brother was wrong."  
  
Sonia scoffed, and looked up, "So I'm your great great great great great great great great great great Grandmother?"  
  
Victor laughed, "Yeah, I guess that's how many greats there are..."  
  
"Damn..." Sonia said in amazement.  
  
4  
  
"This is unbelievable. You're saying that you are THE Sonia Belmont?!"  
  
Sonia blinked, "Uh... yeah... I think I said that the last thousand times you asked..."  
  
Victor had taken her to his older brother, James Belmont, who was obsessed with the history of their family. It was hilarious to watch James study her and look at her armor.  
  
"Let me see your whip," James said to Sonia, "You too, Victor. The Belmont whip's been passed down to you."  
  
They both laid their whips down on the table. Sonia's whip looked pretty young and full of power, while Victor's had been worn down by age and had lost most of its power. However, both of them were identical in their appearance. They both even had the words 'Sonia Belmont' carved in them from when Sonia was younger and had claimed the whip as her own. The carvings were identical, as well!  
  
"Only one way to tell if you're the real Sonia Belmont. Only Belmonts could use the Flame whip."  
  
"Flame whip?" Victor asked, "This old thing is supposedly a holy whip, and I hadn't seen any damn flames comin' out of it."  
  
"It's old, Victor," James grumbled, handing their whips back to each other.  
  
They walked outside where James put up two hay barrels, "Alright, Sonia, send a fireball at a haybarrel."   
  
Sonia shrugged, "O-k." With that, she cracked the whip with a special flick of her wrist, and a fireball shot out of the tip, hitting the haybarrel and setting it on flames.  
  
"Whoa..." both Victor and James said in amazement.  
  
"Okay, Vick, your turn," James said. Victor had learned how to use a flame whip, but had never tested it on his. He flicked his wrist the same way Sonia did when she cracked it, and nothing came out. James ran to the whip and held its chain, then leapt back, holding his hand in pain, "Well, it's lost its flame power, but it can still generate heat pretty damn good..."  
  
"So this is the real Sonia?" Victor asked. James nodded.  
  
"Damn straight she is," he said, amazed.  
  
"Yay, I'm special!" Sonia said with a grin on her face. All of them bursted out into laughter.  
  
"Now we just have to find out how you got here," James said.   
  
Sonia blinked, "Well, before I came here, I was in my home, and after I had put Trevor to sleep, a ray of light came into my living room. I stepped into it, and I came here."  
  
"Sounds like Shaft's work... but then again, we haven't seen any traces of him, and you just came here today," James said, rubbing his chin, "Vick, didn't you report a Vampire Attack about three days ago?"  
  
Victor looked up when he was addressed, "Yeah, I did... witnesses claim it was a woman clad in red with long black hair that gleamed dark green in the light."  
  
James picked out a book from his bookshelf of Vampires that have been publicly executed. He started to flip through them.  
  
"Wait!" Sonia said, putting her hand on a page and flipping it open, seeing the painting inside, "That's Alucard's cousin..."  
  
"That," James said with disgust evident in his tone, "is Countess Elizabeth Bartley."  
  
"Looks like the girl that the witnesses are claiming did it..." Victor said.  
  
James nodded, and sat back in a chair, "Seems like she was brought back along with her uncle..."  
  
"Alucard told me she was easy to bring back..." Sonia noted.  
  
"It's been about 60 years or so since she was killed last... she was executed in the late 1400s. Found kneeling over a dead corpse with his blood dripping from her mouth. You had died before her execution," James said with a nod.  
  
"Oh, thank you for telling me I'm gonna die before the year 1500 comes!!!" Sonia scolded. 


End file.
